I Ran To My Fear
by Avril456789
Summary: 15 year old Axel has trained for the Hunger Games all his life, but when it comes time to volunteer he is confronted with the choice of leaving his broken family or running right to his his fears.Please review if you like I will do more. T for violence.


Chapter 1 I Ran and Ran

I ran and ran, no matter how many bounds I took I seemed to only get closer to my pursuer, then I tripped. As I scrambled to get up I was pinned back to the ground, as I fought and all I saw was the face of Aubrey, the female tribute district two has chosen for this year's games.

"I'm gonna carve your face like a Jack o lantern!" She threatened, I struggled but her strength was overwhelming. She pulled a knife from her belt and raised it to my face. She slowly began her cut at my upper cheek and ran the blade down to my chin. I suppressed the urge to cry, I knew it would be over if I cried. Who was I kidding, it was already over.

"Hmm, that's a little better, but I think I could do some more," Aubrey cackled, "What do you think?" She paused for a moment, and then plunged her knife into my chest just missing my lungs. Blood filled my throat, "What's wrong, cat got your tongue," It seemed as she actually expected me to answer; the only sound that came out of my mouth was a muted groan. "Now look at that, I don't like getting the silent treatment". I used all of my remaining energy to spit the blood in my mouth right in her face. "Why you son of a" she raised her knife ready to plunge into my heart and I awoke covered in sweat. I stumbled out of bed and tripped into my radiator. I tried to cry in pain but no sound came out. I propped myself against the wall and rubbed my head, I looked down at my blood covered hand, I fought myself not to go to sleep again, knowing the nightmares would only return but sleep would make the pain in my head go away. I slowly pulled myself up and treaded into the bathroom. My head had stopped bleeding. I looked at the clock and realized I only had two hours until the reaping. I slipped into the shower and let the water run over me. It seemed to melt my fears away. When I got out and got dressed the realization of the fact that would most likely be elected to volunteer for this years games hit me, I looked in the mirror; my reflection was a sharp looking fifteen year old boy named Axel with short curly black hair and hazel eyes surrounded with black and blue marks from training not at all ready to be sent to his death. My parents trained me for the games until they died in a fire when I was eight. Then I was sent to a foster home where my foster parents sent me to the training academy six years. I have completed each year of training at the top of my class. I have never really wanted to train, but I have always trained, that's how it is in district two, fighting, surviving is all I know. The academy wants me to volunteer for this year's games but I don't want to have to fight, to kill, but I will if that's what it takes to come back home to my little brother Sammie I would. I made and ate my oat meal and went up stairs to wake up Sammie.

"Sammie time to get up," I gently shook the eight year old. His hair was curly like mine but that's where the similarities stopped. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue, he was not a fighter, he wasn't even in training. This meant he would never have to go to the games. That simple fact gave me an unworldly amount of relief. He got right up and I went downstairs. Mr. Domphar, my foster was just getting up as well. Sammie was already dressed and coming downstairs.

"Hey, champ you ready for your big day?" Mr. Domphar asked.

"Yes, sir" I replied. I wasn't about to say no.

"Alright if you're ready you'd better head over to the training yard for election," said Mr. Domphar

"Yes, sir" I repeated. "I'll see you soon Sammie,"

"Byeee" Sammie smiled with a mouthful of cereal

I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and walked out the door. I then began my short tread to the training yard. I walked past Mr. Domphar's office where he did who knows what. Every time I ask him what he does he just tells me that

"It's for the capitol, nothing special," I knew he was lying but I knew better than to look for answers. I knew my place and wasn;t about to leave it. The path to the training yard was winding, wrapping around buildings and shops. I decided to run. Run to my impending doom.

,


End file.
